Final Explosion
|similar = Farewell, Mr. Tien Revenge Death Bomber Unforgivable! }} Final Explosion (ファイナルエクスプロージョン) is a suicide technique used against Majin Buu as a last resort by Vegeta in his Majin form. Overview To begin the attack, Vegeta gathers his life force and converts it into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiral around his body. As Vegeta declares "I'll crush you... and throw you to the wind!", both his and his opponent's bodies begin emitting small flecks of golden light, resembling dust blowing off of their skin. After bidding farewell to his family, as well as to Goku, Vegeta gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away. In addition to turning his body into stone and devastating the landscape, this attack is able to destroy most of Buu's body, leaving only confetti bits behind. However, due to Majin Buu's regeneration ability, he is able to reform his body, rendering Vegeta's explosion and sacrifice pointless. Vegeta also uses a scaled down version of the attack, against Goku in the Vegeta Saga. In this adaptation, Vegeta does not lose his life. This version of the attack is called Super Explosive Wave in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and "Zrahh!" in other video games. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, Goku attempts to use the same move to finish off Omega Shenron, but is stopped under the prompting of Vegeta, who is ready to execute his plan to join Goku as a Super Saiyan 4. Appearances in Video Games Final Explosion is first named so in the ''Budokai'' series (it was previously referred to as his Ultimate Final Skill in official books). In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta kicks his opponent off the ground, then launches them back down and powers up while shouting "I'm gonna blow you to bits!!!" and after attack/defense wins, he shouts "Fight me!" thus exploding causing heavy damage to himself and his opponent. If the attack wins, the opponent is defeated and Vegeta survives with a sliver of health, and if the defense wins, it is the reverse effect. The Final Explosion is Majin Vegeta's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, the ''Raging Blast'' series, and Dragon Ball Heroes. It is called Final Blast Bomb in the ''Butōden'' series (it is Vegeta's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden), I'll Blow You To Pieces! in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, and Suicide (自爆) in Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors and Super Dragon Ball Z. Its usage costs him nearly all of his health, with the exceptions in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, Supersonic Warriors 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. In a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Vegeta uses this technique against Majin Buu while he in his base form. In Dragon Ball Online, this technique is called Final Effort. It is a spiritual attack of the Martial Artist skill tree that can be learned at level 28. Unlike other skills that require EP, this technique sacrifices health and unleashes a high-hitting spiritual attack with area-of-effect properties. It is also a powerful technique in Dragonball Heroes. Gallery DBZ - 222 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120228-17440246.jpg Zs n.jpg|Vegeta explodes VegetaStonedLiterally.JPG|Vegeta reduced to a stone figure after using the Final Explosion Te162.jpg|The Ultimate Sacrifice card in the Bandai CCG featuring Vegeta performing his Final Explosion technique FinalExplosion6(SDBZ).png|Final Explosion in Super Dragon Ball Z Esplosione Finale.png|Majin Vegeta charges his Final Explosion in Raging Blast 2 Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques